ReArrange The Arranged
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: Arranged marriages can't be fun, as our favorite Naruto characters are about to find out. And things get even tougher along the way. Can they handle it? Shipping found out only if you read. Fist chapter info.
1. info

Re-Arrange The Arranged:

Prologue:

I don't own Naruto. Even if I do read it every Friday.

Also, to warn you good people, this story is going to be slightly Temari centric, didn't mean for it, it just happened that way. So, some chapters have more of one character than others. And also, almost all P.O.V.'s are girls. Key word, almost. And I am not sexist, it was just easier to write it that way. Thank you for your time!

Temari:

-So you're saying he's close to her age?

Yes, yes, that's good enough.

No, she won't mind.

I stopped listening in on my father's phone call. I wasn't interested. I probably should have been though. That phone call changed my life.


	2. day one: orphans stick together

Re-Arrange The Arranged:

I do not own Naruto. If I did many things would be different. In fact, I'm quite mad with the manga right now. Anyone else mad?

This: - means someone is talking. If you any trouble figuring out who is talking, let me know.

Temari:

Day: One

- Temari!

- What?

- I need to have a word with you.

I really didn't want to talk to my father, because lets face it, he really sucks at being a father.

-What do you want? It's summer, I want to go. I need to get out, I can't be cramped in this house all day.

-That's fine but… I have arranged for you to be married.

Am I hearing things?

-What?! To who?!

- Huuyga, Neji.

- I don't even know him!

- So? He's the closest person to your age.

- Age is only a freakin' number!

- That's what you think.

He sighed and walked away.

My life sucks.

~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~

Hinata

Day: One

An arranged marriage? Why?

Why would my father want that for me?

-Are you sure? Yes, Neji is only a year younger.

Why Neji too?

But does it matter? I won't find anyone on my own.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I put my I-pod im my I-pod dock and turned up some classical music. If there's one thing I love, it's dancing. More importantly, ballet.

I put my feet into position; heels together, one in front of the other, toes pointed in opposite directions. I was about to lift myself onto my toes, but a knock on my door distacted me.

Knock, knock!

-Hinata?

- Yes, Neji-nii-san?

- May I come in?

-You may.

Neji poked his head into the room. My feet didn't leave their place.

- Did you hear?

- Yes.

- We can stop it.

_X-x_X-x_X-x_X-

Ino

Day: One

- Are you kidding me?!

- No Ino, we're not.

- I could get any guy I want, and you're choosing for me?!

- He's a family friend.

- Ofcourse he is.

- Ino, don't be like that.

Ugh! My parents just don't get it.

I don't want my husband chosen for me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura

Day: One

- Why?!

- Because he sounds like a nice man.

- You've got to be joking.

(Her and Ino are so alike.)

- No, I'm not. Gai really wants this for his adopted son.

- Well, that's sweet and all, but, I just don't see Lee that way!

- Sakura, please…

- Mom! He's a great friend but…

- Enough Sakura.

- Dad?! What about my rights?!

- You're not eighteen yet.

- Ugh! Wait…Yes I am!

Naruto

Day: One

- What the heck?! Sasuke-Teme!

- What?

- You come over, lay on my bed, and eat a tomato? What's up with that?

- Yup, so have you heard?

- God, you're annoying!

- Shut up Dobe. Now have you heard?

- Heard what Teme?

- Dobe. Everyoneone we know is getting an arranged marriage.

- You sound like you want one.

- Hn. No, it's not like we could get one anyway.

- Right, no parents to arrange one.

- Exactly.

BANG!

- What the Hell!?

- Tenten?! Why are you trying to break down my door?!

-What's the matter with you, Panda?

- Shut up, emo asshole.

- Hn.

- What the heck Naruto? No chocolate?

- Um, no. But I have Ramen.

- Naruto, you always have Ramen, and expired milk. Which I'm throwing away.

- Tenten, what's wrong?

- Again, I say shut up, emo asshole.

- Tenten, does it have to do with…Neji?

-….Yes. It does.

*******************

A/N- Okay, with my stories the setup always looks weird. So if that happens again, just know I will try to fix it. Which is why I didn't have anything underlined in this one. You're welcome.

Reviews welcomed and appreciated, I want to know what you think.

-Tayler [Shikaara's Girl]


	3. Day two: this sucks

Re-Arrange the Arranged

Temari: Day: Two

I couldn't be around my dad. Not unless I wanted to go to jail.

So I walked. I walked and went up some stairs, until, I found a little bench with a perfect view of the sky.

I sat there, I don't know how long I was there, just looking at the clouds and thinking.

- Hey, that's my spot. But you're more than welcome to stay, just scoot over some, please?

I blinked, I hadn't noticed anyone come up here. I looked up to see a guy about my age, or at least, he looked like he was about my age. He was also about my height, and had his brown hair pulled into a high, spiky pony-tail.

- Um, sure, I'll scoot over.

He sat down beside me, both of us just staring at the clouds. I wonder why we were doing that. They're not stars. But they still hold a certain value.

- You look like you've had a long day.

-Yup. Found out yesterday that my dad arranged my marriage, to some kid I don't even know.

-So you too.

-What do you mean "You too"?

-Exactly how it sounds.

- Hey now, long day remember? Don't mess with me.

-Shesh, troublesome woman. I'm engaged too. Only I know her.

-Really? Dude, this is getting weird.

- Yep. But get this, neither of us want it.

-And your family's are still making you?

-Yeah.

-That's messed up.

-You're telling me.

-No, I thought that tree was.

--Shut up. I had a long day too.

I laughed, I didn't know about him, but my day was looking up.

-You never said, what's your name?

-Shikamaru Nara. Yours?

-Temari No Sabaku.

-Alright Temari, who are you getting married to?

-Neji Huuyga, and I'll find a way out of it.

-Neji?!

Shikamaru practically choked on air.

-Yeah, what about him?

-He's not… a very social person.

-Good. That'll make this easier.

-I wish you good luck.

-Thanks. I'm gonna need it.

VVV^^^^^^^^^^^^VVVVVVVV^^^^^^^^

Hinata: Day: Two:

-Hinata?

-Yes, Neji-nii-san?

-What are we going to do?

-I've told you, I don't know.

-You have to have some sort of idea, anything.

-No, I don't.

-You are not resisting very well. ((A.N Try picturing this, with Neji being very irritated, it's kind of funny.))

- I don't know how.

Neji blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, while I sipped my tae calmly.  
Not knowing how, was only one of my reasons for not resisting.  
My second reason was this: I probably won't be able to get a guy later on, so why waste this opportunity?

-Hinata-sama, we need to get out of this.

-Neji-nii-san, what is the real reason you want out of the marriage?

He didn't answer, I knew he wouldn't.

-Hinata-nee-chan! Neji-kun! Can I be your flower girl? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?

I laughed.

-Of course Hanabi.

Neji have me a look, but I didn't care, we should at least fake it.

******************^-^**************

Ino: Day: Two

I won't marry him.  
I won't marry him.

He doesn't want to marry me, I don't want to marry him.

We've been through this. We don't want it!

We're a bit too young too. Okay, I take that back.

We're nineteen.

That's still a bit young.

Whoa! Whose the cute guy, and what's that with him?  
Cute guy has a dog, and I'm wearing velvet.

My instincts are telling me to; walk away, Ino, walk away.

XxXxWeAreAllCrazyxXxX

Sakura: Day: Two:

- I can't believe this!

- It's okay to vent Sakura-chan.

-Hn. Dobe she _**is**_ venting.

- I still can't believe your parents are making you do this.

-And yet they are. Ugh. I just don't feel that way towards Lee.

-We don't blame you. Hn.

-Thanks, I guess.

-Hn. Whatever.

-You're such an asshole Sasuke.

-Haha Teme, girls just don't like you anymore.

I blinked.

-What?

-Hn.

-Ha! Tenten called Teme an asshole yesterday. An **_emo_** asshole!

-What's wrong with Tenten?

-Neji.

-Oh my god! I should go see her! Make sure she's okay…

-No you shouldn't.

-What!? Sasuke you ass! What do you mean I shouldn't?!

-She doesn't need to hear how hard it is for someone whose in the same boat as him. Just call and let her know your worried.

-Whoa, Sasuke has a sentimental side.

-Hn.

-And now it's gone.

(((((hurt)))))

Tenten: Day: Two:

I hate him.

I hate Hiashi for doing this.

I don't hate Neji.

It's not his fault.

I think I should go see Hinata tomorrow.

She lets me rant and vent without stopping me. She's the best.

Beep!

One missed call.

Who called me?

First un-heard message:

-Hey Tenten! It's Sakura. You okay? Naruto and the Ass said you were upset. Call me back, okay?

Asshole would tell her.

&*^%$&^(%$

A.N.- So that's chapter two. Next chapter will be up when I get five reviews. ;P And yes, Sasu-chan says Hn too much, and Hinata doesn't stutter. Yet.


End file.
